The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A cable connector disclosed in a Chinese Patent No. 201620088903.4 is used for mating with a mating connector. The cable connector includes a mating circuit board, a cable, an insulating block and an insulating body. Multiple soldering sheets are arranged on front and rear surfaces of front and rear ends of the mating circuit board, respectively. The insulating block and the insulating body protrude forward and extend from the front end of the mating circuit board, and are configured for being inserted into the mating connector. The flat cable is soldered to the soldering sheets at the rear end of the mating circuit board, the insulating block wraps at a soldering position of the mating circuit board and the cable, and the insulating body wraps the insulating block.
The mating connector includes a mating main body, upper and lower rows of conductive terminals arranged in the mating main body in an insertion manner and a mating iron shell wrapping the mating main body. The mating iron shell includes a top wall, a bottom wall and two sidewalls which connect the top wall with the bottom wall. An opening of the mating iron shell is positioned behind the mating main body.
A mating process for the cable connector and the mating connector is that: the mating circuit board of the cable connector is inserted forward into the opening of the mating iron shell of the mating connector until the mating circuit board is clamped between the conductive terminals, and the soldering sheets of the front row of the mating circuit board are electrically connected with the conductive terminals, thereby implementing mating of the cable connector and the mating connector.
However, since only the mating circuit board is arranged at the front end of the insulating body, a gap between the mating circuit board and the opening of the mating iron shell is relatively large, and there is no guide device. When the mating circuit board is inserted forward into the opening of the mating iron shell, accurate alignment cannot be ensured due to lack of a guide device, so that the mating circuit board is very likely to be obliquely inserted into the opening of the mating iron shell to scratch the soldering sheets on the mating circuit board and the mating connector to further influence mating performance of the cable connector and the mating connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.